


Nights to remember

by melitta4ever



Series: NY Nights [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breathplay, Light Angst, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play, retrograde ejaculation, unhealthy drinking habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Peter is having a really bad day. Barba offers some help.





	Nights to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to LarryStylinson7 (Pandinalife07) for betaing this self-indulging, shameless porn.

The setting sun painted the white office wall to various shades of red, creating an inferno of colors that danced wildly between the dark, gloomy bookcases. Peter tilted the amber liquid in his tumbler, trying to catch the sun rays to add different shades of color to his personal light show. Behind the door, he could hear Carmen getting ready to leave.

“Have a good night, Mr Stone.” She knocked open his door.

“You too.” He answered, forcing himself to smile.

She stood still, hand on the door, probably thinking about how to best approach her boss about the profound failure of today, about the way their case had dissolved into nothing. He decided to save her from the struggle.

“I'm good Carmen, I'll see you on Monday.”

“It wasn't your fault,” She replied, her eyes sincere and emphatic.

“I know.”

It really wasn't his fault. At all. That fact didn't help with victim's devastation though. Neither did it stop the nasty comments about her that kept going on and on in the local channels.

Carmen nodded with a small smile then closed his door, leaving Peter alone in his own with lengthening shadows.

His phone beeped and pulled him from his grim thoughts.

‘ _You wanna stop by tonight?_ ’ read the text; from Rafael. He must have seen the news. It was immediately followed by another one. ' _For a nightcap or a whole bottle_.’

A surge of gratitude rose inside Peter for Rafael, for his graciousness, for giving him options, for saving him from asking. Peter knew he needed it way more than they ever did. And asking for it felt too much of a favor, especially in days like this.

 

* * *

  
  


“Jesus! Are you drunk?” Rafael pulled him inside, closing the door firmly behind himself.

“Maybe.” Peter answered fumbling with his jacket. He wasn't, not to the point of slurring his words yet, but enough that the ride here was kind of fuzzy. “A few shots, nothing--” He stopped; meeting with the concern in Rafael's eyes, his excuses were forgotten.“Kiss me.” He hadn't meant to say it. Or maybe he had? In deep down.

Rafael palmed Peter’s face with a brief caress and then pulled him down, “Come here.” His lips soft and gentle, he let Peter control the kiss… a far cry from his usual assertiveness. “Drunk on cheap whiskey, like a true Irish lad!” He grumbled about the taste under his breath and pushed Peter toward the bathroom. “Take a shower. You know how Trevor is about being intoxicated.”

“There has to be rules.” Peter tried his best impression of Trevor and failed miserably.

Rafael slapped his butt. “He'll be home soon. Hurry.” He said, but didn't move away.

Peter loosened his tie, watching Rafael watch him, gaze unwavering. He unbuttoned his dress shirt slowly, first the front, then the arms; Rafael's eyes drinking in his every move. Rafael stepped closer and slipped his hands inside the shirt, then, gently grazing Peter's chest he pushed it off of his shoulders.

Peter was used to being looked at as an eye candy, a hot hunk. He worked his ass off in the gym and enjoyed being appreciated for his efforts. Still, when Rafael looked at him, it was different. There was a hungry lust for each muscle he was touching, yes; but Rafael looked at Peter and saw more… more than the tanned skin, chiselled lines, pumped muscles. Sometimes it was hard not to ask Rafael what it was that he saw. Like today… If only he wasn't afraid of the answer to that question. If he didn't prefer the vagueness to being wrong.

He unbuttoned his pants, and let his spectator slide them off, together with his boxers. He stood naked in front of Rafael who was a fashion statement even in his casuals; soft, khaki chinos that matched perfectly with a pale-pink polo.

“Keep the water cool to sober up a little.” He said, squeezing Peter's butt cheeks. “Or this is all you'll get tonight.”

“And we don't want that.”

“No, we definitely want more.” He kissed Peter again and send him in the shower with a whack that echoed loudly in the bathroom.

  


He felt a lot more human when he came out of the shower, snuggled in the thick, soft bath robe. He found that Rafael had prepared the bedroom for tonight. Lights were dimmed with a slight red tint to give everything extra warmth. There was a faint Ylang Ylang essence in the air; a scent which Peter had long associated with passionate, licentious sex thanks to Rafael’s obsession with it. The bed was already prepared, divested of the covers with only the necessities on or around it. Crisp, white cotton sheets because as Rafael had eloquently expressed, _he might be married to a man, but wasn't gay enough to own satin sheets._

Peter lay down on the soft mattress, the coolness of Egyptian cotton feeling like a soothing balm on his skin. Soon, Rafael would enter the bedroom, full of ideas on how to make tonight remarkable. Trevor would join them after his shower and together they would turn those ideas to memories.

He could hear Trevor's voice through the ajar door, laughing at something Rafael had said. He could almost see them, standing in their small kitchen, changing stories of their day, smiling, happy...

  
  


“Fuck his face.” Rafael ordered, bossy in every aspect of his life; his fingers trailing Peter's lips, inviting him to open more, get ready for his husband.

Trevor stood at the foot of the bed, his erection hanging low with its weight. Peter felt himself salivating just looking at it, then he closed his eyes, letting the long organ fill his mouth, his throat, his thoughts... Trevor was kind, hands gently tilting Peter's head back, keeping his neck at the right angle and letting him get used to the intrusion by slowly increasing the depth.

It's then Peter felt the cock-ring snapping shut, tight around his testicles.

“You're not coming for a long while.” Rafael whispered, while sitting on him, gradually burying Peter’s dick inside his depths.

Rafael felt amazing slowly sliding over his dick, causing Peter jump and gag on Trevor's monster cock in his eagerness. For a while Rafael was lazily rocking back and forth. They were kissing above him, Peter could tell from the noises alone; Rafael was especially loud.

“Fuck him deeper.” Rafael directed after a while and Trevor obeyed. Peter tried to relax his throat even more to accommodate the girth. “Oh, yes, I can feel you.” said Rafael voice low and hazy; his fingers pressing on Trevor's cock through Peter's neck.

Rafael's hand, then, casually circled his neck, gently massaging while increasing the pressure ever so slowly.

“Tap me if you need a break.” Trevor said politely to Peter, followed it with a loud moan. “Oh, fuck!”

Peter felt for him. Rafael was stroking his cock while it was still in Peter's throat and Trevor's cock ring must have become really uncomfortable by now. Rafael was obsessed about his bed partners not coming before him. The guy had an amazing stamina, could go hours even without a ring. Actually, his case was a bit of a questionable condition since Peter witnessed in more than one occasion where Rafael just let them come at the end of the night, claiming he wouldn't be able to do it that day. After everything, he would lie between them, his dick slowly wilting while balls still heavy, claiming it was just as pleasurable for him as orgasms were.

Rafael increased the pressure on his neck enough to be classified as choking, effectively pulling Peter to here and now. Peter, now, had to force himself to breathe, had to concentrate on dragging air through his constricted trachea which was deliciously squeezed between the plump firmness of Trevor's cock and meaty fingers of Rafael. Rafael licked Peter's face and lips while his other hand on Peter's chest, balancing himself. Peter wanted Rafael to push his tongue in next to the cock in his mouth. He wanted to suck on that too. Taste him. Both of them. But that sinful tongue moved up, obviously to Trevor's body if the guy's moans meant anything.

“Use your muscles, Peter.” Rafael ordered, removing his hand from Peter's neck just as the black dots in Peter's eyes started to become too much. “Fuck me.”

Peter lifted his knees and pressed his feet down on the bed and started fucking Rafael for real. He held on to those full hips to pull him back to himself, to bury himself deeper and deeper into the hot, clenching channel. Rafael lay down on him, his body heavy on Peter's chest; this time restricting his lungs’ capacity, forcing Peter to suck on short, shallow breaths as much as the cock ramming into the back of his throat allowed. Peter felt Rafael's tongue on his neck first, then his whole mouth. Rafael was sucking on the bulge on his neck --sucking on Trevor's cock via his neck. When Rafael started biting, Peter wheezed; pain mixing with pleasure mixing with not enough oxygen was slowly turning him crazy. His hips started to move faster, grinding deep into Rafael, chasing after his ever elusive orgasm.

“Slow!” Trevor groaned, “Jesus, Raf!”

“I thought you loved my mouth on your cock.” answered Rafael, still licking Trevor's dick over Peter's skin.

“Not when there's a danger of biting through Peter's neck.”

“He loves it, don't you, Peter.” He licked Peter's chest, sucking on his nipple to make him see the fucking fireworks behind his eyelids. “Show my husband how much you love it.”

Peter hurried to obey, he grabbed Trevor's ass to pull him deeper in his mouth while humming eagerly. “See.” said Rafael, smug and satisfied. “He loves it. He craves to be choked, he wants to be bit and he needs to be used.” He took small but strong bites at Peter's nipples, making him mewl, desperate for a break and for more. “Don't you, honey?”

Peter nodded as much as he could. He did love it.  It wasn't easy for him to let go of the control, but something in Rafael managed to break through all his walls, force him to face himself. And oddly, he made Peter feel safe at the same time.

“Teabag him.” Rafael ordered Peter. “I wanna suck your taste from his cock.”

Trevor had the biggest pair of nuts Peter had seen in real life; not counting porn. They usually hung so low that Peter often wondered if the guy was ever comfortable wearing pants. Also, he couldn't help but wonder if Rafael had anything to do with their shape. Maybe he was into CBT when he was alone with his husband, pulling and prodding at those heavy sacks until subjugating them to his iron will. His own dick twitched, at the thought, still buried in Rafael who noticed the eagerness.

“Oh, he's very excited about it, Trevor.” He shared the knowledge.

Peter hungrily accepted the nuts that were big enough to fill his mouth completely. He licked and sucked them, gently because he knew how sensitive his own became after some fucking.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Peter.” Rafael scolded him. “Or are all those muscles just for show?”

Peter pushed himself through the strain of the impossible position, lifting Rafael up on his lap, shoving into him with all his might.

His head fell to the soft mattress when Trevor let go of him, probably to hold Rafael's head instead. Peter's ears were covered by the muscled thighs, but he could still hear the enthusiastic slurping Trevor must be enjoying. He did remember the wonder that was Rafael's mouth from previous nights and it made him thrust harder into the guy’s ass. He grabbed him even tighter, fingertips buried into the soft cushions of Rafael's gorgeous butt.

Trevor started to move, to fuck Rafael's mouth; balls wiggling in Peter's mouth. Peter covered his teeth with lips, afraid to unintentionally tug on the slowly hardening, heavy sacks and ruin the experience for their owner. He could feel his own testicles trying to move up too, getting ready to empty themselves, not realizing the constriction that small, unthreatening metal clasp could exert. When Rafael twisted his nipples, Peter screamed around Trevor, causing the guy to thrust forward.

  
  


Peter breathed freely when they all stopped for a while, changing positions, drinking water... He laid down on the, now slightly damp, sheets, relishing the phantom cock sensation deep in his throat.

“I want to fuck you.” Rafael whispered into his ear, materializing right next to him. “Would you let me?” He continued, licking his ear and sucking on the lobe, compelling Peter to open up his neck and silently beg for more.

He answered with a breathless “Yes.” when it was obvious Rafael wasn’t gonna play with Peter's rules. Then, he turned and sucked on Rafael's enticing tongue, hands moving over his back, enjoying his smooth skin and soft contours that drove him absolutely crazy.

Rafael took over the kiss, pressing Peter down and finally kissing his way down to his neck. Peter lifted his legs as with Rafael's urging, tilting his pelvis up to better receive him.

“Tell me how much you want it.” Rafael asked while taking small nips where Peter's neck met with his shoulder.

“I want your cock in me.” Peter hissed, trying to rub his aching dick to Rafael's. “I want you to fill me up, fuck me hard-- Fuck!” He screamed when Rafael sucked him none too gently, for sure leaving the mother of all hickeys. “Just put it in me. Do it.” Peter tried catching his eyes.

Rafael shoved in in a single move, grunting his appreciation. Peter's entrance burned due to minimal prep, just enough lube to ease the way and Peter loved it. He wanted to feel well fucked tonight. And considering Rafael's stamina, he might feel well fucked for a few days.

Rafael kneeled up, pulling Peter's right leg over his shoulder.

“Jack off.” He ordered, eyes hungrily watching him; watching where he was entering Peter, where they joined together.

Peter wanted to both obey and refuse. He was craving for more friction on his dick, but it was already red and burning. “Go on! I wanna watch you do it. Take your huge cock in your big hands, Peter.” Peter did, his dick was burning and very grateful for the contact. “Good. Now, pump it. Go on, pump it!” He was fucking Peter in earnest by now; hard, deep thrusts that made Peter feel him all the way in his heart, made him see stars sparkling behind his eyelids. Rafael's hands were moving up and down on Peter's lifted leg while he kept kissing him right under his kneecap, licking and biting the sensitive skin, pulling Peter's focus from his dick to controlling his twitching muscles.

“I'm gonna come.” announced Peter. Despite Rafael's dirty tricks or the bloody cock-ring, it was happening.

“Stop.” ordered Rafael and promptly stopped fucking Peter. Peter wanted cry; he was so close, so close… “I said stop!”

Peter let go of his dick and clutched onto the crumbled sheets underneath. His hips were bouncing on the bed, his aching dick looking for the smallest friction to end it. For a moment, he was scared that he would end up with a ruined orgasm, but it didn't go that far. He sobbed in frustration instead while his body slowly turned back from the cliff, unwillingly cooling down.

“I don't think he listened fast enough.” Trevor said, finally speaking after watching his husband fucking Peter all this time.

“He really didn't.” answered Rafael, with a smile bordering cruel. “What do you suggest, honey?”

“Shall we let him choose?” Trevor asked, walking behind his husband, nosing down his neck.

Whatever he said to Rafael, Peter couldn't hear it. Rafael smiled and whispered something back, sending Trevor away.

“I'll suck you while waiting for him.” Rafael said, already giddy with excitement but not letting Peter know his chosen punishment.

“I'm too close.” Peter begged. He really was. But Rafael knew that already. He used more teeth than lips, making Peter ache and enjoy at the same time. Peter kept writhing on the bed, yanking Rafael's hair to thrust better in his absolutely sinful mouth.

Luckily, it didn't take too long for Trevor to return.

“Here are your choices.” He declared. “The flogger.” He placed the small tool with thin tails on the bed. Peter knew it wasn't for his butt or back; Rafael had used the same one on his cock and balls in one memorable night. He could never take it today after everything his poor dick had endured. “Or the sound.” Trevor placed the thin, long and tapered metal rod right next to the flogger. It looked really innocent next to the black whip; not that it would fool Peter.

“Fuck!” That wasn't a choice.

Rafael finally let go of his dick and moved lower, to mouthing his balls. “Choose the sound.” He murmured, “I wanna blow you with it.”

“Sound.” Peter said, closing his eyes and resigning to his fate.

“It's a small one.” Trevor's voice was calm and ensuring. “And if it's too much, just say so.”

“Trevor is an expert on this.” Rafael said, “If you're really, really good, he might even play with your prostate.” He completed, then, sucked Peter's balls into his mouth one last time.

Trevor was gentle as usual. He placed the thinner tip of the rod with lots of surgical lube on his slit.

“Ready?” He asked.

“It's gonna feel amazing.” Rafael lay down next to him, eyes focused on the action.

“I'm gonna need your answer, Peter.” Trevor asked again. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Peter gasped.

The cold metal slowly sank into him just with the help of gravity, touching places inside Peter that nothing had ever touched. Its move gradually slowed down as the rod got thicker and completely stopped when the two-thirds in.

“God!” Peter couldn't help the moan; this must be the truest, deepest meaning of the phrase _being fucked._

“Do you want me--”

“Don't stop.” Peter interjected. “Jesus, fuck! Don't ever… fucking… stop.”

Trevor pushed gently; pulling back time to time to add some more lube then screwing it really slowly. Peter could feel his tiny hole stretching in response, greedily swallowing more and more of the sound. If he didn't watch it with his own eyes, he would have sworn something as big as a thumb was being shoved in. When all of the sound wedged inside, Trevor clasped its ring right under the glans to keep it in place. Only the little ball at the tip was visible, like a big drop off shiny precome resting precariously on his slit.

“You look beautiful.” Rafael said, licking his lips while eying Peter's penis. “I can't wait to see how you feel with that metal shaft in you.” His voice was full of lust, breathy and quivering.

“Do you want to play more with it?” asked Trevor, his voice opposite of Rafael's, all businesslike. “When fucked with a deep sounding, internal prostate massage is possible.”

“Do it, Trevor.” Rafael answered before Peter could comprehend the offer. “Do it while I blow him.”

Trevor looked at Peter though instead of jumping at Rafael's orders and Peter nodded his consent. Even if he had had any reservations, Rafael's enthusiasm would be enough to send them fleeting away.

“It's good that my husband opened you up for me.” Trevor grunted, applying gallop of lube on his monster cock. “We don't have to lose time on that part.” He easily manhandled Peter, turning him to his side, then hooking an elbow below his left knee, he pulled it all the way up to his shoulder. “You just let go and relax as much as you can.” He whispered, “I'll keep you in position.”

Then, he pushed in slowly, stretching Peter to his limit and then more.

“Fuck!” Rafael swore. “You two look so fucking gorgeous.”

Peter wanted to scream when Rafael took him in his mouth, it wasn't like anything he had experienced before. Every slight move of that sinuous tongue amplified to at least tenfold inside his penis, thanks to the metal pole. Then came the push from behind. Trevor pressed right into Peter's prostate, maddeningly squeezing it between his cock and the metal tip residing deep in Peter.

“Oh, God!” Peter emitted a sound more fitting to a dying animal, overwhelmed with sheer pleasure he was experiencing. Rafael kept playing with the tip of the plug, gently pushing it in, increasing Peter's delight to torture levels.

“Rafael.” He begged, rocking his hips between these two gorgeous men, desperate for the finish line. “Please let me come, please, please, please…”

Rafael let go of sucking him, move forward and kissed him instead. His mouth was everything Peter needed; juicy, wet and commanding.

“I'm gonna remove your ring.” He hummed, “But you're gonna come with the sound in.”

“Wha’?”

“You can… it's going to be a little harder to push all that yummy jizz to the back, into your bladder… but I trust you can do it.” He whispered, kissing and nipping along Peter's neck. “I'll help you.”

Trevor kept fucking him all the while.

“Yes, oh Jesus! Fuck! Anything, anything...”

“Good.” He took one last biting kiss, then moved back down.

Peter pushed himself into Rafael, fucking his mouth and fucking himself on Trevor's cock at the same time. Rafael's clever fingers moved around his tight balls, working on the clip for a while, probably enjoying how much he was increasing Peter's anticipation while waiting. Waiting desperately. Waiting helplessly. Waiting--

The blood rushed into his tortured balls as soon as the clasp freed. Peter could actually feel the speed of his testicles moving up, churning up to get rid of what felt like gallons of come at the moment.

But nothing happened.

Peter squeezed himself, not really sure what to do. He was trembling with the exertion, rocking into Rafael's mouth only because of Trevor's constant thrusts.

“I can't.” He wheezed. “God!”

Rafael hummed around his cock and suddenly as if a door that had been stuck for ages burst open. Peter came. He could feel his eyes turning back in their sockets, body seizuring under the strain, Trevor's slow thrusts into his ass and Rafael's smile around his cock. But most of all, he could feel the tingling, almost burning sensation of coming-- No, not really coming. Something better, much better.

 

He could only hiss when Rafael pulled the sound out from his slit at the same time Trevor pulled himself out of his ass. Peter's dick was still twitching, sensitive beyond his wildest imagination.

“You look like the very definition of sated.” Rafael commented after some time.

“I'm well done.” Peter smiled, without opening his eyes.

Rafael kissed him, matching Peter's satisfaction in his hunger. He then whispered into his ears, “I’d very much like to come into you when you're like this.” He nosed right behind Peter's ear. “Limp and relaxed. Just accepting me.” He rose up on his elbows and looked at Peter's eyes. “Will you do that for me?”

“Okay, yes. Yes.”

Rafael didn't lose time, moved up on top of him and easily pushed inside Peter's lax channel.

“Fuck, it feels like sinking in butter.” Rafael gasped.

They must have discussed this while Peter had been riding the throes of his spectacular orgasm because Trevor didn't lose any time getting behind Rafael. Peter could feel Trevor's thrusts vicariously through Rafael's cock. He watched as Trevor grasped Rafael's hair, pulling his head all the way back and gave him a hell of a kiss.

A loving as well as a possessive kiss. A kiss that said _you're mine_. And Rafael was his. Peter was just an observer in this. Even though he could feel the way Rafael's cock twitched and emptied itself inside him, Peter couldn't help the burst of jealousy raising in his heart at the same time. He let himself feel just for a moment. He let himself want for a short while. Want to touch Rafael like that. Want to kiss him like that. To have him like that, all the time.

Suddenly, he came eye to eye with Trevor and saw in those gray eyes the bitter acceptance of a guy who knew. He wondered for how long. Maybe since from the beginning. Maybe even before Peter was aware of himself. Trevor closed his eyes, then, came into his finally sated husband.

When Rafael fell next to him -legs tangled in his own, breath skimming his skin- Peter forced himself to forget the judgement in those gray eyes, at least until the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

The usual, after-5 crowd was slowly vanishing, leaving the bar to more jaded patrons. Peter didn't know when he had started to belong to the second group, he just was now. He waved the bartender for another whiskey before draining the tumbler in his hand.

When a large shadow fell over him, he instinctively knew it was Trevor.

“Let's go to a booth.” Trevor said curtly, then walked toward the back of the bar, sure that Peter would follow. He did. He might not know what was coming exactly, but he had a pretty good idea.

They sat down quietly for a while, both nursing their drinks and waiting.

“Are you gonna fight for him?” Trevor asked, his eyes focused on his drink, voice bare of any emotion.

“He loves you, Trevor.” answered Peter, ashamed of himself because he really couldn't tell if he would resist the temptation to seduce Rafael, had he seen any chance of winning such fight. “And he’s loyal to you.”

“He's my husband.” Trevor smiled,  “I want to make him happy… I don't wanna own him just to make him miserable.” He looked at Peter, the wisdom in his eyes made Peter feel like a little child. “Do you understand me?”

“Of course.”

“The question remains though, are you?”

“No.” Peter forced the confession out. Not that he didn't want to. God, how much he wanted it. “I…” He stopped for another sip and continued after a deep breath, “I really don't wanna lose what I already have.” There. It wasn't easy, but Trevor deserved the truth. “If I can still have it, of course.”

Trevor puffed a smile, eyes rolling. “Are you asking my permission to continue to fuck my husband, Peter?”

Peter didn't know how to answer to that question, not when worded so bluntly. Or more accurately, he didn't really want to fall so low, to beg Trevor for anything he could get.

“I'm sorry.” Trevor didn't let him sweat too long. “It was unwarranted and uncouth.”

“You have every right.” Peter sat straight, looking at him directly. “I was using fake pretenses for some time and-- I just want you to know it wasn't my intention.” He really didn't want to fall in love with a married man. Jesus! After the disaster with Joan, he couldn't believe he fell into the same pit. Actually an even worse one because Rafael and Trevor were very happily married, nothing remotely close to Joan's crumbling marriage.

Trevor nodded, suddenly looking a lot older than his age.

“I can't give him everything he craves.” He confessed, slowly and softly, as if the words were just leaking out without any intentional effort. “I thought I made my peace with that.” He drank the rest of his drink, gulping it with a hiss.

Peter remembered Rafael's offhand remarks on how Trevor didn't have a submissive bone in his body. He looked down at their table covered with ring shape stains from thousands of cold glasses had sat on it over the years. He tried to collect his thoughts, to separate them from his feelings. Even if that statement was true and Trevor was really not everything Rafael wanted, he sure was fuck-ton more than what Peter could ever offer. First on that list was a happy marriage.

“If…” He had to cough first to collect his voice. “I’ll stay away if you--”

“You do make him happy.” Trevor interjected. “I just want to know if this is going to turn into some tug of war. I don't want to put Rafael through that.”

“Me neither.” said Peter sincerely and not just because he knew Trevor would be the clear winner of such war. “Are you going to talk to Rafael?” He asked, knowing very well that such talk would end everything between them forever.

“As I said, I love my husband, Peter. I don't want him to agonize over making such a choice.”

“Whereas you don't care about me going through that.” Peter said bitterly.

“I like watching my husband fucking you, Peter.” Trevor said, crowding over the small table to make his whisper audible. “I like fucking you too. But that's a far cry from love.”

He stopped and watched Peter's face intently, maybe waiting for an answer. Peter had none.

“Come visit us this Friday.” Trevor offered suddenly, “Come early this time, let's have dinner together.”

“Why?” Peter asked, poking right into the gift horse's mouth.

“Maybe I can fuck you hard enough to expel my jealousy.” He offered with a shrug; voice hard and low enough to make Peter shudder. “Don't you think it's worth a try.”

“Okay.” mumbled Peter, couldn't believe how things had turned out. And it was worth a million tries.

Trevor rose after nodding. “Don't stay for too late, Peter.” He said before leaving. “Your body needs some self-love too.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. If so, let me know with a comment, maybe?
> 
> Oral or anal sex is not recommended with urethral sounds due to risk of injury in the mouth or anus.These characters are professionals and also completely fictional, please don't take them as your guides. And please don't take this piece of smut as some kind of manual, you may get hurt (and not in a good way).


End file.
